


The Calm and the Storm

by Bagel_txt



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Cherik Week, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_txt/pseuds/Bagel_txt
Summary: Charles has a nightmare about the friends that have died for his cause. No spoilers or anything, I just wanted to write a like nightmare fluff Cherik story lol.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Calm and the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Days Of Future Past when they are on the jet to get Raven :) hope you enjoy!!

A/N: This is set in Days of Future Past when they are on the private jet to get to Raven. Enjoy! :)

Charles was extremely tired after having a long day of breaking into a federal building. He looked around the plane to see Logan sleeping and Hank piloting the plane. Charles wondered how he was still awake. Now that he thought about it, Hank never seemed to sleep. Maybe it was an unintentional effect of his mutation. Charles looked straight ahead and saw Erik sleeping across from him. They had both called quits on their chess game to get some rest and didn't bother to move. Charles shifted in his seat in an attempt to get comfortable, but didn't really succeed. Giving up, he tried to doze off. He could feel his legs starting to get a little numb again, and he hoped Hank had brought some of his treatment with them. Starting to drift off, he unintentionally placed his middle and pointer finger against his temple, accidentally activating what little power had come back after his treatment started to wear off. Not bothering to do anything about it, he fell asleep.

That was a mistake. His dreams were filled with the sounds of mutants screaming for help when they were in so much pain. He could do nothing to help them. His dream then shifted to all his friends he had sacrificed to achieve his dream of human and mutant harmony. Their screaming, crying, and their blood. So much blood. Blood that was on his hands because he was too absorbed in his goal. All the friends he let die. It was all his fault. The screams got louder and were almost unbearable to hear. He felt their pain, and it was horrible. Panic started to rise in his chest and he wanted out. It seemed impossible until the screaming turned into his name. They were calling to him over and over. Asking for help and asking why he let them die. Charles couldn't stand it. His own screams started and he was suddenly awoken.

Gasping for breath, his eyes darted around the plane for any sign of danger and found none. He sighed and took his shaking hand to place it over his teary eyes. Charles hated crying, but he just couldn't help it. He felt the wet tears stream down his face, and then suddenly felt a light tap on his other hand, making him jump. His eyes looked at the hand that had touched his, and then up at Erik, who had a worried look on his face. Erik was not asleep as Charles once assumed, he just had his eyes closed. "Charles, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Erik asked.

Charles let out a painful chuckle and more tears slid down his face. "You were right, Erik. I killed them. I was too self centered to realize they needed help, and I killed them. I can't do this anymore. I feel so… useless. I can't use my powers cause it hurts to be reminded of all the pain others feel and that I can't help them. You should have just killed me when you had the chance, Erik," Charles spilled his emotions, unable to hold them back anymore.

He was sobbing now, not caring who saw him crying. Erik looked at his friend, hating the way Charles looked when he cried. Erik stood up and moved to sit next to Charles and pulled his friend into a hug. Charles hugged him back, placing his tear streaked face against Erik's shoulder. Erik tried to collect his thoughts while his thumb rubbed across a small section of Charles' spine. He found his words and began to speak softly to Charles. "You didn't kill them, Charles. The humans did. You tried to help them. You did the best you could. Your idea of humans and mutants living together is good, and look how much you've achieved so far! There is so much good in this world, you're just looking in the wrong places. People look up to you, Charles. You're their hero."

Charles didn't move, but Erik could feel his sobbing calm a little. Erik moved his hand to take Charles' chin so they were making eye contact. Erik moved his thumb to wipe away his friend's tears. He spoke again, "Charles, it's not your fault."

More tears fell from Charles' eyes as he nodded to Erik. Erik, happy that he agreed, pulled Charles into a hug once more. Charles gripped at Erik's shirt as he continued to cry. They sat in silence until Charles seemed to calm down a bit. Charles pulled away from the hug and looked into Erik's eyes, and then quickly averted his own. He moved his hands to wipe his tears from his cheeks. "Uh, thanks for that Erik. You really aren't too bad," Charles muttered, getting a quiet laugh from Erik.   
"You aren't too bad yourself, Charles," Erik responded. Charles smiled, making Erik feel better.

Erik loved to see him smile. Or, maybe he loved Charles for who he was. But that was irrational, right? Erik took a quick look around the plane and seeing that no one was awake or around, he gave up on logic. He faced Charles and before Charles could say anything, Erik kissed him. Charles was taken aback, but was happy that Erik felt the same way he had. Charles kissed back, feeling Erik's soft lips against his own. It was exhilarating. They pulled away from each other and searched the others' faces to see if there was any hate or regret. When they found only happiness, they both let out a laugh. "Charles you should get some sleep, it's been a long day for you," Erik said.

Charles suddenly noticed how tired he was and agreed with Erik. Erik put his arm around the smaller man's shoulders and pulled him close. Charles snuggled into Erik and put his head in the crook of Erik's neck. Erik kissed Charles' forehead and took his hand into his own. Charles started to drift off to sleep as Erik rubbed his thumb on the back of his hand and started humming a soft tune. Erik held the now sleeping Charles in his arms as he started to feel tired. He rested his head on Charles' head and fell asleep, feeling happy that he was able to kiss Charles and hold him in his arms, only if it was for a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, maybe leave a kudos or a comment if you'd like!! Have a good day :)


End file.
